The Boy Who Lived to drink tea
by mommato2beauties
Summary: Harry is spending the day with his daughter.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to to JKR, the plot belongs to me.

* * *

Harry Potter had finally gotten everything he had dreamed about. He had a beautiful wife and three lovely children. James Sirius was his oldest son, followed by Albus Severus. His daughter, Lily Luna was his youngest, his baby, though she would loudly protest at being called a baby. He still found it hard to believe that his life really was perfect.

His wife, Ginny had brought the boys to Diagon Alley to buy the items on their Hogwarts lists, leaving Harry in charge of Lily for the day. He tried to spend time with each of his children, individually, and always tried to come up with something fun and interesting to do with them.

Lily sat at the kitchen table, watching him make breakfast for her. He always made her pancakes, using his wand to charm them into animal shapes. He never made animal shapes for her brothers…that was special for her. Lily liked that her daddy did something that was just for her.

"So, Lils," Harry looked over at his daughter, "what do you want to do today. Did you have anything special in mind?"

Lily scrunched her face in concentration, as she thought of all the possibilities that could be found in a day with Daddy.

"I want to have a tea party, Daddy…and you have to wear the clothes you wear when you and Mummy go to smart parties. I have to wear a pretty dress too, and we have to take pictures."

Harry managed to suppress a groan. After all, how long could a tea party last? They would have "tea" and then decide what else to do. Before he knew it, Lily was peppering him with instructions on how to hold the perfect tea party.

"First you have to make the tea, Daddy. Mummy doesn't let me make tea, I'm not old enough to use the cooker, and of course, you can make it much faster with your wand. We also need some biscuits…Mummy has some hidden in the pantry. I'll get my dollies together, because we can't be the only guests."

"Well, Lily Loo, you have this all planned out, don't you." Harry poured the cooled tea into Lily's small teapot. He set it down on the table, and turned to fill a plate with chocolate biscuits. He hoped Ginny wouldn't mind that they had raided her secret stash.

"Go get dressed now, Daddy…remember, you have to wear your smart robes."

Harry hurried to put on his dress robes. He went back to the kitchen to wait for his daughter. She had arranged every doll and stuffed animal she owned around the table, barely leaving enough room for them. Lily came down in a red velvet dress that Ginny had bought her to wear for Christmas dinner last year. Harry laughed to himself, remembering the scene that had happened, because Lily had hated it. Apparently, it wasn't so horrible now.

"Now, Daddy…we have to take pictures." Lily was insistent on pictures, while Harry would have been much happier if photographic evidence of him, in dress robes, sitting at a dolly tea party did NOT exist. He had visions of Ron getting a hold of them and plastering them in the Auror office, or even worse, at George's shop, with captions such as "Harry Potter...The-Boy-Who-Lived…to drink tea."

Harry set up the camera and took a couple of shots of Lily and himself sitting in an upholstered chair. Then put the camera in the kitchen and charmed it to take pictures every 5 minutes. Hopefully, the camera would only have time to take two pictures.

They settled themselves at the table, and Lily very carefully poured the tea. She added about a cup of sugar to each cup, and handed Harry his. He lifted it to his mouth and fought the grimace that came from sipping that much sweetness. He handed her the plate of biscuits, and smiled as she helped herself to a handful.

"Lily Loo, this is lovely tea. Thank you so much. Now, what is it that we talk about at a tea party?"

Lily was a talkative little girl, and was certain she knew something about everything. There were many times when Harry and Ginny both had to ask her to be quiet, just to give their ears a break. Today, however, Harry was determined not to quiet her, and give her all the time she wanted.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Daddy. Shall we discuss what's going on at the Ministry?" Lily had a habit of listening to the adults when they were talking, and must have decided that this topic was an appropriately grown up topic of discussion.

"Well, Lils, I don't know that there really IS anything going on at the Ministry, unless you've heard something I haven't. How about we talk about school. You can tell me all about your class and your friends."

"Let's see…yesterday, we had a speaker come in, and he brought all sorts of animals in, like snakes and different things. I didn't really care for the snakes, but he did let us touch them, and you know what…they weren't slimy at all. I had thought snakes were slimy, but they aren't." It amazed Harry that Lily could speak whole conversations without stopping to take a breath.

"That sounds interesting. Did I ever tell you about the time that I went to the zoo, and my accidental magic set a snake free?"

"You DID? Did you get in trouble?" Harry had told the children a little about living with the Dursleys, so the question wasn't entirely off base.

"I did. My cousin, Dudley, had been teasing me, and he was upset that the snake was moving for me." He left out the part about being able to talk to it. His proclivity at Parseltongue had gone away with the defeat of Voldemort. "Somehow, I made the glass enclosure vanish. Dudley and his friend got stuck inside, and a big boa constrictor escaped out of the zoo."

Lily was listening to the story with rapt attention. She loved hearing about Daddy when he was a young boy. He didn't talk about it much, because it wasn't a really happy time, and he always told her he would rather think about happy times.

"That's a little scary, Daddy…that the snake escaped. I'm sure he wasn't a mean snake though. I'm glad that we don't get in trouble when we do accidental magic. Remember when Al made Grandmum's hair turn purple. I don't even remember what he was angry about. What was the worst thing that I did, Daddy?

Harry sat back and made a big show of thinking about the accidental magic that Lily had done. She had a temper like her mother, and had often made things explode, or other such minor magic.

"Hmmm, there was….no, that wasn't the worst. How about…nope. Umm...maybe…" He snapped his fingers, as if he had just thought of the most horrible thing she had done. "There hasn't been ANYTHING that was the worst. You haven't done anything on purpose, so it isn't bad."

Harry spent the next several hours drinking cold, horribly sweet tea listening to his daughter tell stories about anything and everything. He learned quite a few things about his nieces and nephews, some that they would be mortified if they knew Lily had shared. He found out that Molly was teaching Lily to cook and knit. He was looking forward to Christmas now, because she hinted that there would be knit presents to open. It was a very enjoyable way to spend a morning.

He had lost track of time when he heard Ginny and the boys tumbling out of the fireplace and into the living room. He looked up and saw Ginny, leaning against the door to the kitchen smiling at him. Lily gave him a kiss and went running to see what her brothers had bought.

"Did you have a nice day with Lily?" Ginny couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. Big, Bad, Savior of the Wizard World, in dress robes, sipping tea with his daughter. To everyone else, it would seem out of character, yet Ginny knew it really was JUST like him.

"It was a lovely day. I learned quite a few things about our nieces and nephews. Keep in mind that Lily wouldn't ever make a good secret keeper. We took pictures, you'll be able to see what we did today."

He made his way back to the bedroom to change out of his dress robes. Days like this reminded him of why he had done all that he had done. He was a normal man, living a normal life. This life was all that he had ever wanted.

* * *

A/N: When I finished reading Deathly Hallows, I was left with a sadness that it was over, but I wanted more. I wanted to know about "Normal Harry" the Harry that plays Quidditch with his kids, and has tea parties with his daughter. For the entire series, we watched him grow up, and do extraordinary things, and I wanted to finally see Harry doing ordinary things. Since JKR doesn't seem to want to fill that void for me, I decided to do it myself. (Though, she would do it much better.)

Because I am not a writer, if you see any glaring grammar issues, please point them out. It's been so long since I've needed to write good grammar, I'm afraid I've forgotten most of the rules.


End file.
